Berserker
by Diskonto
Summary: Loosing to Sasuke at the valley of the end, Naruto comes across a strange artifact. But the artifact is bringing more than just mystery, as in a demon girl. Where it goes from there... well, Naruto is just trying to make heads and tails of it...
1. Chapter 1

**Berserker**

Author: Diskonto**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. All rights reserved, Copyright: 2005 Viz Media

Oh, and credits to Kishimoto too.

-

1, The First Odysseys

Naruto was somehow able to regain consciousness after the brush with death he had just encountered. He had long before realized that it would end this way, but he still could not bring himself to kill his _former_ best-friend Sasuke. And now he lied broken and defeated, swallowing the rain as he looked upon the heavens with a distant face.

_I didn't keep my promise._ And in spite of it all, he could not think about himself in the least bit. _I can't even move._ He got the feeling that the others would come soon, but his body was freezing, and he didn't seem long for this world. He slightly began to shiver from hypothermia, and he cursed his luck. _If I don't move, the weather will kill me, and that would be a bad way to die..._

Death by freezing... that was one fate that Naruto was sure to try to avoid. In his attempts to get up, he noticed that something had bumped into his hand, which was currently in the river itself. Surprised by the sudden impact, his hand closed shut tightly, and he felt something almost perfectly round in his hand. His eyebrow rose as his curiosity increased. Just what had he caught? _Some sort of gem?_ A grin spread across his face as his tiredness was forgotten and he ripped the object out of the water.

"This is..."

He was looking upon a rather strange piece of gemstone. Perfectly rounded on all sides, in a perfect sphere. The inside was clouded by a haze that seemed to dance in the light as Naruto moved it from side to side over his face. "Is it... alive?" The question was preposterous, but the strange orb did seem to be a bit ... off. _I wonder what it is?_

However he was sure that whatever it was, would fetch a hefty price in town. Maybe he would finally be able to get a better house. _If it's at least that... I'll be happy._ As he heard footsteps, Naruto placed the orb in his pocket, and waited to be picked up. _It took him long enough though, I wonder if their battles were harder than I thought._

The energy signature came closer, and Naruto realized that it was not his friends, but someone that was still familiar to him. When he saw Kakashi's form jump from the top of the cliff to the ground beside him a smile came across his face. _Late as usual, sensei._ Immediately following his landing, Naruto saw the sad face that his sensei had, and wondered if he could have been sad about his condition... _Nah, probably not._ Reality didn't really hit like a ton of bricks, but it was still a bit sad.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't get here in time." Naruto saw Kakashi's head dip to the ground and he wondered if he actually thought he was dead.

"Yeah, maybe if you got here in time I wouldn't be dying of hypothermia!" As he finished yelling he grunted in pain and clenched his eyes shut. "ow ow ow..."

"Naruto?" Naruto opened his left eye and saw the look of shock on Kakashi's face. Then it was immediately followed by a look of relief, something that he had not seen much of after the chuunin exams. "I thought you were..."

"Dead? Yeah, I figured..." Naruto tried his best to chuckle, but he ended up just bringing more pain to his chest, so he thought better of it.

"I'll get you back to Konoha, just hold on alright?"

"How about the others?" He saw Kakashi's praising look, obviously because of his worry of his teammates, and didn't see any grave signs in Kakashi's answer. It seems they at least survived.

"Well, they are battered and bruised, but still alive." Naruto let out a sigh of relief and looked back up to the sky. While the main purpose of the mission was left unfulfilled, at least they defeated their opponents while still staying alive. "You'll be heroes in the shinobi ranks, even if you failed, you've done above and beyond the call of duty."

"Somehow, that doesn't sound like much of a replacement prize..."

Naruto was glad it was raining. Now it was because Kakashi could probably not take the tears running down his face as actual tears, but rather just raindrops. _It hurts, and I don't think we'll be able to get over this for a while._

"Naruto, you've done so much for him..."

"What else did I have?" Naruto could see that Kakashi saw that coming. After all, he of all else should know that he had nothing but his friends. Out of everyone, The ping of Naruto's heart was more of a heavier burden than anyone else. Maybe the pain he felt... was more than even Sakura's. Not that he would ever let anyone else know it.

"What will you do now Naruto?" The question was an honest one after he placed Naruto on his back. "Sasuke is gone, and Sakura is broken, she might recover, but if she meets him again, it could crumble. But what of you?"

"There's no getting off this path I'm on... not for me."

"Just what are you really striving for..." They started to move along the forest floor, towards their hometown. For Kakashi and Naruto, this was a very important time, some time to think, and some time to get to know each other. "I really do want to know."

Naruto leaned against Kakashi's back and kept looking off to the side. His mind was aflutter with ideas and memories. Everything came together as he tried to focus on what he wanted. What is it that he wanted? To be hokage? No, a goal like that would alone accomplish nothing. His eyes narrowed and his eyes flared red a moment, just a moment. "To be remembered for all time..."

In his pocket, the orb began to glow brightly...

-

Naruto's eyes fluttered open in a moment. He was in a darkened room somewhere. By the smell and the clean sheets, he would bet his money on it being a hospital. Suddenly he remembered the orb in an instant. It seemed odd that he would, but regardless he checked his pockets. _It's not here..._

Of course, since he was not in his orange jumpsuit, but rather a hospital gown. Sighing, Naruto's head slammed back on the pillow and he stared up at the ceiling. _I wonder how Sakura is taking our failure?_ Somehow he got the feeling that he would be going so far away, that nothing will reach him, even his friend's voices.

_Why am I thinking like that?_ He chuckled to himself as he turned over to the window. The light was shimmering in through the closed blinds, but still not nearly enough to illuminate the room. _Dark, and beautiful._ Somehow that thought didn't seem like his, maybe the fox was messing with him. _Can't he leave me alone just for a change?_

Hearing the door open, Naruto turned around in an instant. He settled down the minute he saw Jiraiya slipping inside the door and closing it behind him. "Oi! What are you doing here pervert, can't I get a moment of peace?"

"Quiet kid, I'm actually doing you a favor, so be grateful!" Naruto saw Jiraiya grit his teeth in annoyance as he walked into the room and over to the window. "I want you to come and travel with me on a training mission."

"What's the catch?"

"You do what I say, when I say it, in return you get stronger. Oh, and this is not an option Naruto... it's for your benefit." Naruto grunted and sat up, crossing his arms over his chest. "What, you don't believe me?"

"It's just to get me away from the villagers, and to protect me from those Akatz-whatever guys." Naruto glanced over and saw Jiraiya's grin and figured he must have been right. "I think I do have an option, it does sound like a good deal, but I still need to look for Sasuke."

"Sasuke is gone Naruto, just like Orochimaru before him."

"YOUR WRONG!" Naruto saw Jiraiya's eyes snap to him with shock. "Sasuke is not beyond saving, he's being misled, and that's no reason to abandon him. If I walked off the path, would you just sit there and watch me fall? HELL NO!"

"You sure presume a lot about me..." However, Naruto wasn't fit with just assuming...

"I think you would die for me..."

"You think so huh?" Naruto could practically feel the sweat coming from Jiraiya, maybe he had really hit right on the mark. But even so, why would the "great Jiraiya" give his life for him? It didn't really make sense, yet Jiraiya was sweating so much it was like he was right. It seemed there was something that Jiraiya knew that he didn't. Some secret that tied them together, almost like friends. Even though they had only known each other for a short time...

Naruto's ears perked up as he heard Jiraiya mumble something, but he couldn't make it out. Grumbling, he decided to ask about the gem he found at the river. "Hey pervert," he said. Immediately he caught Jiraiya's attention and continued, "I found a gem or something in the river, do you know where it is?" He saw Jiraiya cup his chin in thought, and a few moments later, snapped his fingers.

"That strange thing? It was much too bright, so the staff put it in the closet so you could sleep." Naruto watched as Jiraiya walked to the closet and opened it up, immediately it became increasingly brighter, and as Naruto's face lit up with it's blaze, it darkened again. "That's strange, they couldn't get it to darken at all, but it seems like it's dull now. What is it, Naruto?"

"I don't know, It bumped into my hand in the river so I snatched it."

"That was... some luck." Naruto could see the strange sense of uncertainty in Jiraiya's face and voice. It seemed like he had a bit of freight when it came to the strange object. "Just, be careful with it alright? Your enemies are very cunning." Naruto caught drift of what he was saying and nodded. "So you're not completely stupid, aren't you?"

Naruto grumbled and grabbed the pillow behind him, heaving it at Jiraiya's head. The hermit's eyes widened as he ducked under the projectile, only to be hit in the face with the second pillow he threw just afterwards. "Nice one-two punch!"

"Get... OUT!"

-

It wasn't long after that Naruto found himself released from the hospital. After he had kindly been informed that he wouldn't have missions for a while, Naruto walked down a path on the outskirts of Konoha, wanting to be alone for a moment.

He sat down in the shade of a tall tree and leaned back against it's trunk. He wondered if he had truly done the right thing by taking on Sasuke, or perhaps there was another way to have handled it. Even then, there was no mistake that if he had let Sasuke go ahead, he would have gotten away. _I guess I made the best decision I could._

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the odd gem he found. For some reason he felt a lot calmer with it in his hands. _But, I should figure out a place where I can sell this thing._ He looked around for a moment, and confident that no one had seen him, he placed the gem back in his pocket. _But who would buy from me?_

After thinking about it, there didn't seem to be anyone in Konoha that would buy from him. Most of them were probably forced into selling their stock to him by the Hokage. _Then, what should I do?_ Scratching his head, Naruto walked off to the side and down the path, back towards town.

He went a few steps before a sound caught his ears. Turning around quickly, he looked around but saw nothing. The sound seemed to have been someone landing on their feet, but there was no one there, _And I don't feel anything..._ Shrugging it off as paranoia, Naruto turned back around and kept walking away from the scene. _Strange, but probably nothing._

Before long though, Naruto was feeling very nervous. He had heard the sound again a few times, and to make it even creepier, the sky was becoming cloudy and darker. It suddenly didn't feel like he was a lone anymore, and his muscles tensed. _Just who is behind me?_

He stopped in the middle of the street and looked behind him again. This time there was a presence, but it was so masked he couldn't exactly spot where it was. To make matters worse, Naruto could not hear anything from the person. It was almost like he was being stalked. _This is weird, I should get back soon..._

However, as he turned around, that's when it spoke...

"You're surprisingly dull-witted!"

Naruto turned back around in a heartbeat. He didn't see anything again! "Where are you!" Naruto walked backwards as he looked from side to side, watching for anything out of the ordinary. "Come out! And quit messing with me!" He heard a chuckle, and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm up here!"

Naruto's eyes flipped upwards to the canopy overhead. Sure enough, there was someone sitting on a branch above him. However, he was surprised by what he saw. She was a girl about seventeen with red hair tied back in a long pony tail. A smirk was across her face and under mysterious crimson eyes. Two canine teeth were poking out of her mouth, and the rest of her body was slender, much more so than a normal human. "W-Who are you?"

"Can I see it? The orb?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he reached into his pocket. He raised an eyebrow and kept his eyes on the girl as he clutched it tightly. "How did you know about that?" He saw the grin on her face grow and tensed as he prepared for anything.

"Well, I'm drawn to it, since it proves who you are... or will be actually." Naruto had confusion written on his face as he looked up at the strange woman. "I guess you wouldn't understand at first, but if you must know. You having that makes you very important where I'm from."

"And where do you come from?" Naruto blinked as he looked at her. Out of everything, she was a strange on. It was starting to become confusing. "What is this all about anyways?"

"You want to know? Well then how about you beat it out of me?" Naruto's mouth dropped as his muscles relaxed. "You know, fight me, and if you win I'll tell you." Naruto wasn't sure what she was talking about, but it wasn't like he ever turned down a challenge.

"If you want to fight, I'm all for it!" Naruto smirked as he balled his hands into fists. "I'll win for sure!" Even if he had his confidence, he was still injured, who knows what could happen. _It's not like I have much of a choice though..._

"Well little mortal, if that's what you want..." She stood up on the branch and crossed her arms over her chest. Naruto slid into the only fighting position he knew and prepared, but when she disappeared from the branch, his eyes widened and his confidence was already shaking.

She reappeared right in front of him and he jumped back. Naruto gritted his teeth as he clenched his stomach. It hurt, but still he had to fight. He could see how she saw his discomfort and her smile faded a bit. _What's with that? Her emotions are changing a bit now..._

Before he knew it, she had moved again, this time, instead of being greeted with her face, he was greeted with her shoe. He got knocked backwards and landed harshly on the ground, clenching his stomach in pain. All in all, he felt thoroughly defeated as he lay on the stone pathway. _That really hurt..._ However, he felt something on his chest, and his eyes flew open.

He was surprised when he felt the steel of a dagger on his neck, and all four of his limbs bound. Even if she used her hands and feet... then what's holding the dagger? Looking, Naruto saw that a spaded tip of a tail was wrapped around the dagger, and the rest of his body was held by her legs and hands. "Whoa, what the hell?"

"Your probably afraid right?" Naruto stopped struggling for a moment and met her eyes. Her crimson eyes focused in on him like a predator, but for some reason he wasn't completely fearful. He had a feeling that she wouldn't do anything to him, and it was proved as she dropped the dagger and reached into his pocket with her spade tail.

"W-What are you doing?"

She ignored him at first, looking only after she had a decent look at the orb. After she placed the orb so where they could both see it easily, she said, "it is true. I had to make certain for myself, but I'm so glad I found you... my lord."

After a few moments of confusion, what she had called him sunk in. "lord?" Naruto mentally groaned as he wondered just what he had gotten himself into...

-

(A/n:) Since this is my first story, I'm looking for an editor. If you are interested in this story enough, please contact me at my email account provided in my profile. I hope to hear helpful reviews from people as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Berserker**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. All rights reserved, Copyright: 2005 Viz Media

A/n: Sorry this took so long, I had it finished three days ago, but it never uploaded until today...

2, Revelation

_I seriously have no idea what is going on..._

Naruto sat crossed legged and crossed armed on the floor of his apartment. The lights were on as he and his... guest were facing each other. Naruto had a deep thinking look on his face as he lightly tapped his shoulders with his index fingers.

"So, let me get this straight..." He took it slowly, after all... he was still trying to figure out what was going on himself.

"You came here from a place called Isis, which I assume is the demon world?" He opened his right eye to look upon the red head. Satisfied after seeing her nod to his question he continued, "and you came here because you sensed this orb that I found releasing energy?"

After carefully eying the orb that was sitting right next to his body the demon cut in. "Yes, like I said it was a most alluring aura, something that I haven't felt since the great Kyuubi left us. The aura of the king." She flushed slightly as she realized he was staring at her with an annoyed face. "R-Right, sorry my lord, I'll be quiet."

"And like you said... Kyuubi was the king of demons, and he came here for unseen circumstances and attacked this village." He noted her firm nod and continued, "anyways, after you exited the portal one of your ... "friends" made. You immediately tailed me from the point where Kakashi and I took off for here."

Before she could speak again, Naruto continued. "And you waited outside my hospital room, just for me to leave, and then when I went away from everyone and talked to me to preserve your identity from people that didn't need to know."

"Yes! Exactly right!"

Her cheerfulness faded as she saw him looking at her with the same annoyed face. She blushed more heatedly this time and settled right back down, looking at the area of floor right in front of him. "S-Sorry sir."

"And about this orb... you tell me that it's the keystone that will open the gates of power surrounding the giant castle in the demon world and will grant me the authority of the king of demons." After her nod, he took a sigh and took a better look at the orb. "It is beautiful, and I'm unusually attracted to it, but I don't see how it's more than just a simple gem."

"Can't you feel it?"

Naruto was surprised that her tone was not cheerful, but rather serious. He tracked his eyes to her form and noted she was now on all fours crawling toward him. "The power that escapes from you _is_ that of the king, can't you not feel the orb desperately trying to unite with you?"

She came closer and Naruto found himself crawling backwards. Her eyes were narrow and mature, not like the large childish eyes she had before. She brought her face right up to his and he froze, sweat forming on his forehead. "You've got potential with the former king inside of you, I can help you!"

She leaned back and sat right in front of him, an amused smile on her face. _Dammit, why is my heart racing like this? She's not afraid to get close to me at all..._ It was strange, having someone that was definitely not afraid of him, or thought poorly of him. However, it was something that he didn't particularly want to keep around for long.

"Why, why do you want to help me?"

He noted with curiosity that her head dropped, and her spade tail dropped to the floor. Her energetic aura faded a bit, and even her shoulders drooped. Naruto was confused and reached out to hold her shoulder, until she spoke. "After Kyuubi got captured, there was a race for the throne, many of us servants died, until a miserable rouge captured the throne..."

Naruto could guess where it was going, but what she said caught his attention. "Wait, if I'm the one with the potential to become king, how come he got the position?"

"There is more than one candidate, you were not ready at the time needless to say, so another took your place. However, now you can... and if you can, you should!" Naruto looked at her tear filled eyes and sighed. She seemed pretty desperate, and she did offer to help.

"What's the guy doing?"

"He's using us, getting more power by sucking ours dry. That's his demonic power, he's nothing but a leech!" She spoke in a tone of extreme hatred, and her eyes watered even more. "It's not like a demon to be this emotional, but I do care what happens to our way of life, and if he's allowed to stay in power then we'll all perish, and our way of life will vanish, replaced by only him. And then, even he'll be empty." She finished with power, but almost broke down during the middle of the speech.

All in all, Naruto realized it was bad. He had his own problems too, Sasuke left him, Sakura would probably hate him. Who knows what other genin would despise him as well for letting Sasuke get away. The only ones that would undoubtedly like him still would be the ones he met in the chuunin exams, and of course Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and... _Did Hinata like Sasuke?_ He thought about it, and she didn't even seem to have payed attention to Sasuke at all, not like Sakura and Ino at least. _And then there is that bug guy... who's his name again?_

"Naruto-sama?" Naruto snapped out of his thinking and looked at the girl, face will flowing with curiosity. "You were staring out into space," she said with a blush. Naruto flushed as well and scratched his cheek while gracefully turning to look out the window. "What will you do though, Naruto-sama. I can't force you to do anything, but I've explained the best I could."

He looked at her pleading look and sighed. How could he just refuse to help someone in need? Not to mention she was... "But still, I don't even know your name, I don't think it's out of the question to tell me yours since you found out mine... how did you find out mine anyways?"

"Spying!" she replied energetically. "And my name is Kia, I don't have a last name so you can add whatever you want to it."

"No last name?"

"Well, the demons that have the intelligence to speak are few, so we don't need last names yet at least," she said with pride. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kia. She seemed at least trustworthy, so why not take her up on her offer.

"You can train me well?"

Naruto watched the sly grin spread across Kia's face and Naruto blinked. "Even if I'm still a servant, I'm a high class of demon, not as high as Kyuubi mind you, but I'm more than a match for that other demon around here... Shukaku I think."

"Your a match for Gaara?" Naruto was expecting something stronger, after all, he had beaten Shukaku... sure there were implications that let him win, but regardless he had beaten the creature. "I was able to beat him you know..."

"Oh, I don't need to be stronger than you to teach you... that's where the former king comes in..." Naruto's eyes widened and he groaned. "Oh come on, after he hears what I have to tell him, he'll be cooperative, then he can help you become the new king too!"

"If you know that much, then why don't you want to just free Kyuubi?" Naruto was starting to get a fearful streak up his back. Her smile faded and was replaced by a frown as she was obviously thinking about it. "Don't tell me you didn't think about that..."

"No, that's not it." She stopped for a moment and looked to the side, sitting back on the ground fully. "Firstly, is that I'm not the kind of demon that would kill a human in cold blood just to get the king back. I do want him back, but I also realize the repercussions for it." Naruto felt more at ease at hearing he was talking to a demon with a conscious. "Also, that seal binds lord Kyuubi with you, meaning that if you die, he dies... and breaking the seal would kill you before Kyuubi was released... So I wouldn't get him back anyways."

"..." Naruto was quiet for a moment, and then smiled at Kia. "Alright, I trust you, make me the king." He watched the smile spread across her face and watched her come closer to him. _Although I wish you could be a little more distant from me..._ Even if he said it though, he didn't really believe it.

When she was right in front of Naruto's face, Naruto felt her hands go to his temples and press in slightly. Her eyes closed and her energy spiked, and it felt like jounin level at least. Naruto breathed heavily as her energy started to move into him. It felt as if a foreign body was invading him, almost like Ino, except he could actually feel Kia moving into him, and becoming one with him. He blushed at the thought and saw his vision getting dark. Apparently what she had done was finished, and she was now pulling him into his mind, to visit an old friend...

-

"Naruto-sama?"

Naruto groaned as his eyes opened. His vision was blurry at first, but he found his head lying on Kia's lap with her looking down at him with a worried look on her face. He was a little fuzzy about what exactly happened, and could only muster up a question. "What happened?"

"We've gone into your mind, the strain was more than I thought, so we don't have much time." Naruto shook his head quickly and stood up slowly. She braced him as he stood up and they looked a head of him. "I can feel his presence all around this place, but I don't sense any malice with you in here."

"It's because I've talked to him before." Naruto could hear the gasp that came from Kia and explained. "Jiraiya taught me how to talk to him through a near death experience, and we've had a few on and off again conversations, but he's been helpful at least." Naruto walked forward, surprised that he walked with a slight limp, he looked back at Kia. "Why can't I walk right?"

"A part of the stress, you need to concentrate more to do much of anything except talking." Naruto sighed and kept walking forward, being a lot more careful. "Although I'm surprised that your even conscious, I was right about you." Naruto sighed as he tried to ignore the girl. Of course, because of it he missed the smile and blush forming on her face.

As soon as they felt the rush of demon chakra in front of them, and the giant gates of Kyuubi's cage in the distance, Kia felt at ease. Although, Naruto started to feel more tense as they approached, this time Kyuubi's presence felt a lot more hostile, and he didn't even know why.

"He seems to be more annoyed than usual," Naruto said out loud.

"It'll be alright," Kia said reassuringly.

Slowly, but surely the aura got stronger, and Kyuubi brought his large face up against the bars. This time, it seemed more like a fox and not like a huge monster like Naruto had last seen. The fox took a look at Naruto before shifting his gaze towards Kia. He looked down at her with a curious gaze before chuckling.

"**A servant... here?**" The fox was almost amused as he brought his head lower and closer to the edge of the cage, looking Kia straight in the eye. "**How, unexpected...**" Naruto could see that the demon was forming his own take on the situation, and probably had no knowledge of what had already been said between Kia and he.

"Lord Kyuubi," Kia squeaked. She bowed deeply and respectfully as she saw Kyuubi speaking of her. However, instead of waiting for an "arise" from Kyuubi she came back up and looked straight at the fox. "I come with urgent news, and it involves this boy."

Naruto looked between the two demons as they spoke, Kyuubi seemed appalled at first by her for some reason or another, probably because she didn't wait for him to speak again before talking. However, as soon as she mentioned him the Kyuubi's eyes glinted and widened. _Maybe he didn't expect it or something, but I still don't like how this is going..._

"**And what could you possibly tell me that I don't already know?**" Kyuubi grunted in an arrogant manner and propped his head up on his massive paws. "**Don't tell me you came all the way down here to tell me that a new king has been chosen.**" Naruto could tell that Kyuubi was probably dead set on continuing to be king, and his tone was reassuring that thought.

"Actually sire, I _am_ here to tell you that someone has already seized the throne."

The silence was enough to freeze time as the fox's eyes widened to their apex. A growl escaped from the demon's lips as the arteries in his eyes bulged. His anger was mounting and Naruto took a step back. Something was going to happen, and Naruto was fairly certain the creature was going to lash out at them. "Kia, get back... he's going to explode!"

"However, your container has come across the keystone. It chose him sire." Naruto watched in complete surprise as all of the creature's anger vanished in an instant. In fact, the Kyuubi let out a sigh of what seemed to be relief. Naruto's mouth dropped as he saw the sudden change in the Kyuubi's temperament and raised an eyebrow. "Of course, he'll need some guidance from the former lord..."

Naruto caught the Kyuubi's gaze as it swung from Kia. The look was not one of anger, or rage, but of respect. Which greatly confused Naruto. "**Consider it done. I cannot let such potential go to waste, and I guess it is what's best for Isis now...**" There was a tone of disappointment in the Kyuubi's voice, but there was a great deal of respect as well. "**However, you know what this means...**" The fox's gaze went back to Kia with that serious remark. "**How do you plan on keeping him safe?**"

"The only way I know how," Kia said with a flush. Kyuubi chuckled lightly and then began to hurl with laughter a few moments later. Naruto wasn't sure, but he felt like he would have yet another group of people that wanted him dead. "He's not exactly easy prey either, I'm sure he can help me take care of him," she finished with a wink.

"You mind telling me just what is happening?" They both glanced at Naruto and smirked, something Naruto was already weary of. "I can guess that I'll be getting training, but is there going to be someone else after my life? I think it's only fair that I know that much at least." Naruto crossed his arms and looked at the two with a frown.

"**I suppose you do deserve an answer to that.**" The Kyuubi sighed as he got up off the floor, turning his attention completely towards Naruto. "**When the time comes, your energy will begin to draw attention towards... certain people that do not want you to become king. Namely, everyone that the current one has under his wing. You'll be outnumbered by a huge factor... and you'll have to survive to achieve your goal.**"

Naruto swallowed nervously and shifted slightly. "Well, I guess I should thank you for telling me this..." Naruto let the last word roll of his tongue and then let his gaze wander down to the floor. It was an awful lot to take in at once, and what Kyuubi had enlightened him on was something that was not easy to take. After all, it wasn't enough with all the people that either wanted him, or wanted him dead, but now there would be another group after his life. Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes, even with all of this, it wasn't like he could just leave them to their fate.

"Alright, It's not like I'll decline or anything." Kia immediately smiled after Naruto accepted and Kyuubi lightly chuckled.

"**Alright, Continue with your life for now, we'll be in touch.**" And before Naruto could say anything else, everything went white...

-

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. He was back in his room, and it was dark. Looking out the window, Naruto saw the stars shining brightly and sighed. _Something tells me that whatever just happened was not just a dream._ Getting up from his bed, Naruto stalked over to the mirror, and was surprised by a slip of paper sticking out of the frame. _What's this?_

Lightly pulling the slip of paper out of the mirror frame, Naruto lightly pulled the sides until it unfolded. After reading it, his mouth opened slightly and his eyebrow raised. _October tenth, three years from now... you better train like hell._

Naruto looked around his room, as if looking for someone. Yet no matter where he turned, there was no one in the house but him. No sign of anyone else being let in, and above all, no smell of anyone except him. Why he would know that, he didn't even realize, but for now... he just wondered _how_ the note had gotten to its destination.

A knock at the door woke Naruto from his stupor. He narrowed his eyes and walked to the door, hugging the wall and placed a hand on the doorknob. Looking down at it, and then back up, He pulled it slightly, opening the door just enough to see his visitor, which he let out a sigh of relief. "It's just you..."

"What do you mean "Just me"!" Jiraiya fumed as Naruto fully opened the door and looked him in the eye. "I'm here to tell you it's not a negotiation, we are leaving for our training trip NOW, and there is nothing you can do to avoid that!" Naruto thought about it for a moment, and then gripped the slip of paper tightly. "What's that?"

"How long will we be gone?"

"I was thinking about three years, why?"

Naruto thought about it and smirked as he looked at Jiraiya. "Alright, you know what... I'll go with you, but when we leave Konoha... I have to tell you something ... important." Naruto picked up a light pack he had next to the door and started to walk next to Jiraiya, who was still completely confused about Naruto's sudden change of heart.

-

A/n: I'm running blind here, this might feel a bit rushed, but I'm still learning at this stuff... I'm not a strong writer by heart after all... Anyways, I'm not going to time skip, because I'm making major changes to the trip... And I'm STILL looking for an editor/proofreader, the position is still open! (And if you want to put in your two cents about the name of the demon world, go ahead. I'm not completely satisfied with Isis, and I certainly don't want to just call it "demon world")


End file.
